


Malarz Czerwieni

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [17]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, babillo-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Potrafił dostrzec prawdę we wszystkim, co go otaczało. Od żywych istot, bytów, tak starych, że niemal zapomnianych, po najmniejsze nic nie znaczące źdźbła traw i pył na wietrze. Potrafił dostrzec piękno, wyeksponować je i utrwalić w mistrzowskim popisie zdolności. A jednak z doświadczenia wiedział, że piękno i prawda nie zawsze mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego."





	Malarz Czerwieni

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany i pierwotnie opublikowany w 2011 roku. Cytat, który zainspirował mnie do napisania tego pochodzi z opowiadania Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej.

_Wtedy zabrał go na brzeg i pokazał fale szkarłatu. Patrz, rzekł, nie możesz po prostu malować czerwieni, musisz wpierw ją dostrzec._ \- Zobaczyć Czerwień

 

Niektóre talenty były błogosławieństwem, niektóre przekleństwem.Były też i takie, które w równym stopniu można nazwać obiema rzeczami – dobrem i złem. Babillo, najznakomitszy artysta Otchłani w swoim kunszcie upatrywał raczej przekleństwo, niż cokolwiek innego. Bardzo zyskowne przekleństwo, ale jednak.

Potrafił dostrzec prawdę we wszystkim, co go otaczało. Od żywych istot, bytów, tak starych, że niemal zapomnianych, po najmniejsze nic nie znaczące źdźbła traw i pył na wietrze. Potrafił dostrzec piękno, wyeksponować je i utrwalić w mistrzowskim popisie zdolności. A jednak z doświadczenia wiedział, że piękno i prawda nie zawsze mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. To pożądane przez masę piękno, które swoim kokonem powlekało tyle istot, było tylko wierzchnią skórą, maskującą zgniliznę i wewnętrzny rozpad. Słodkim zapachem próbowało zmącić zmysły, by tylko obnażyć swe kły i szpony. Piękno było niebezpiecznym narzędziem. I Babillo to widział każdego dnia. Nie potrafił zamknąć oczu i zapomnieć o tym.

Był inny rodzaj piękna. Ten spowity ciepłem słońca i ukołysany szumem wiatru. Czerwień Jeziora Płomieni, która błyszczała szkarłatem i była nakrapiana złotem. Biel przestrzeni skutej lodem, z granatowym cieniem i załamaniem koloru. Piękno ciszy, starego boru, pędzącego w locie smoka. Bezduszne zimno nocy. To było piękno naturalne, bezpieczne i pozbawione kłamstwa. Babillo lubił ten rodzaj piękna, ale bardziej fascynowało go piękno, które trzeba wydobyć spod brudu codzienności i spracowanej skóry.

Artysta uwielbiał ten ostatni rodzaj piękna, bo wymagał od niego bystrości wzroku. Uwielbiał zaglądać w głąb szczegółów, które na co dzień jawiły mu się tylko jako ogół zlanych w jedno cech i wskazówek. Chciał doszukiwać się prawdy, by zataić czymś swoje przekleństwo. Bo nie chciał widzieć zdradliwej urody, ani wewnętrznej brzydoty otaczających go Głębian. Był tym zmęczony, tak jak niegdyś był zmęczony otaczającymi go bytami Jasności, nim świat na dobre został podzielony między królestwa i krainy.

W Otchłani zwykło się uważać, że jest Mrocznym kochającym tylko sztukę i kobiety. Temu nie przeczył. Nawet po tylu eonach lat jego lwia twarz okolona gęstymi, srebrnymi włosami i barczysta sylwetka zapewniały mu powodzenie wśród niewiast. Tak samo jak jego status, pieniądze i talent. Nie ingerował w politykę, nie brał udziału w bitwach, ani sporach. Lubił światło wernisaży, lubił przepych, w ten sam sposób, w jaki lubił być wolnym i odizolowanym od zbytku innych.

Ale nie był ignorantem. Nie mógł być, choćby tego pragnął. Jego srebrne oczy widziały prawdę. Zawsze. A malowanie było jedynym sposobem, by sobie z tym radzić. Nie potrafił inaczej. Musiał pozbyć się narastających w sobie uczuć. Niechęci, gniewu, smutku, euforii, które zalegały w nim, gdy przeklęty dar Jasności, zmuszał go do myślenia i rozumienia. A on był tym zmęczony. Więc zamiast myśleć, pozwalał by dłonie same wodziły pędzlem po czystym płótnie. By zarysowywały kształty, nasycały kolory uczuciami. Foremne postacie, na które nakładał popiół żałoby za martwymi synami i córkami. Puste oczy niegdysiejszych kochanków, pełne stygnącego żaru namiętności, co oddzielał ich od siebie jak przepaść górskie szczyty. Nie myślał, nie czuł, był nieobecny duchem, ale palce same żyły, przesiąknięte potrzebą malowania. Czerwone fale Jeziora Płomieni, nasycone złotem, czerwienią i żałosnym wrzaskiem harpii, zatęchłe miasta wypełnione żebrakami i szarą masą istot. Ale on nie kreował świata, a tylko oddawał jego wygląd, jak wypolerowane zwierciadło. Nie potrafił stworzyć niczego własnego. Tylko malował, to, co zastał. To, co znał. Co było prawdą, od której nikt nie mógł uciec, a która zalegała ciężarem w sercu. I przygniatała, dzień w dzień nową ciężkością.

A Babillo widział ją i notował. Tak jak wystarczyło mu spojrzeć na swojego byłego ucznia, pod swoim perfekcyjnym uśmiechem skrywającego wiele tajemnic i bólu. Na depresyjnego Beliala, którego szał coraz częściej zastępowała trwoga nieporównywalna do niczego. Na zapracowanego Azazela z spojrzeniem oczu o wiele starszych niż były parę wieków temu. Na cichego Mefistofelesa, który jeszcze bardziej zapadał się w swoich własnych myślach. Na Tammuza, który nagle zaczął uważać na własne słowa i Belzebuba dwojącego i trojącego się, by wszystko, co robi było perfekcyjne. I w końcu jedno spojrzenie na władcę Głębi, którego szare oczy spoglądały daleko po za granice wszechrzeczy, w spowite mrokiem krańce bytu.

Nikt Babillo nic nie powiedział, nawet nie musiał. On wiedział, widząc wszystko swymi srebrnymi oczyma. Jasność odeszła. Ale nic nie mówił. Komentowanie i słowa nie leżały w jego naturze. On był tylko malarzem, potrafiącym dostrzec czerwień.


End file.
